


Misbehavior

by JasnNCarly



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Requested, Short work, Tumblr, dean ambrose/jon moxley request, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Sometimes, love brings out the worst in you.





	Misbehavior

**Misbehavior**

“Send her out here!” Your veins are pumped full of liquid courage and, as his arms keep a secure hold of your waist, his laugh echoes in your ear, making it easy for you to cuss out the bouncer, “You ain’t shit either! You should do what they pay you change to do and check that bitch!”

Jon and his friends continue to chuckle as you keep going, eventually Moxley has to lift you off your feet and throw you over his shoulder, “You better not puke.”

“Mox, your bitch is crazy.”

“Um, obviously, you didn’t see that skank’s hands all over Mox.” You talk at them, still situated on Jon’s shoulder as though it’s normal – sadly it kind of is. When you saw women touching on him, you saw red. He’s gotten better with noticing those ‘type’ before they got too out of line; however, after a great match, he tended to be identified easier. So much so that you had to sometimes mark your territory, “You’re just jealous because I’m willing to kick ass for what’s mine.”

“It was good, babe.” Jon smacks your behind while setting you down, wrapping his arm around your waist, “So, in appreciation of my woman’s tactics, I will bid you all goodnight. I have to go remind her what’s she’s claiming.”

Your friends call after you two as he guides you towards your beat up car, “You two are sick!”

Jon opens the passenger door, obviously not your level of buzzed, and doesn’t let you in before kissing you into oblivion; you smile, knowing your actions have reminded him why he kept coming back to you.

As you release him, you bite your lip a little and advise him, “I don’t think we’ll make it home so just find us a nice, dark spot to park the car.” 

“I know the perfect spot,” His cockiness pairs perfectly with his confident smile, “Let’s go.”

“No, the one we went to last time almost got us arrested!” You get into the car, slam the door, and call out to him as he rounds to the driver’s seat, “Choose wisely or risk your body turning blue!”


End file.
